<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Forget Me by Anonymous6285</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562021">Don't Forget Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285'>Anonymous6285</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Couple, Misunderstandings, Panic Attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul thinks John left him in front of the grocery store.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Lennon/Paul McCartney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Forget Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A pregnant Paul clung to John’s side as the two of them walked out of the store, John pushing the buggy full of groceries to give his husband a bit of a break. The week hadn’t been great, so he definitely needed it. As Paul continued to step, though, he nearly tripped, and when he glanced down at his shoe, he saw it was untied. </p><p>Letting go of John, he knelt down and did his best to tie it back. It took a couple of tries past his growing belly, but he eventually got it, and when he stood back up, John wasn’t standing there waiting for him. John was already halfway through the car park, pushing the buggy without a care in the world. </p><p>‘Does he not notice I’m gone?’ Paul thought to himself, allowing tears to be sprung to his eyes and start to fall down his face. He had never felt so humiliated before. </p><p>He didn’t even bother trying to hide how distraught the situation made him, either. Strangers came up to him to make sure he was okay, but his shattered state offered no relief to them. One teenage girl wrapped an arm around his shoulders to steady him as he sobbed. </p><p>“Sir? Are you okay?” He shook his head no. “What’s your name? Is there somebody we can call?”</p><p>The only thing he could reply with was, “He left! He left me! What do I do?” And the girl gave him a sympathetic look, hugging him a little tighter. It lasted until a car pulled up in front of them and stopped, prompting her to glance up.</p><p>“Macca?” came the man’s voice from inside the car on the driver’s side. “You okay?”</p><p>Paul, too, looked up and saw John’s worried gaze as he hopped out of the car and went to steady his husband.</p><p>“God, love, what’s the matter? I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have left you if I knew you’d get so anxious about it.” Paul let go of the girl and clung to John for dear life, mumbling things. “Thank you for helping him,” he said to the girl, now more confused than ever. “He has them every once in a while. I just feel bad that I wasn’t here.”</p><p>“No problem, sir.” She walked away slowly, and John turned to Paul again, embracing him with his warmth. </p><p>“Hey, love. I’m sorry,” he said in a hushed whisper. </p><p>“You l-left! Johnny, you just left me here!” </p><p>And then, John’s heart broke inside of him. Is that why Paul was so upset? Had he caused the man to have a panic attack? “Sweetie, I didn’t mean to upset you so badly. When you let go of my arm, I thought you were just a bit tired, so I was going to pull the car up so you didn’t have to walk all the way there.”</p><p>“You didn’t forget?” he squeaked, and John shook his head, kissing him right on the lips.</p><p>“Forget about <i>you</i>? I could never, love. You’re the most important thing in my life!” A smile fought its way onto the younger man’s face, and he buried his head further into John’s neck. “Let’s get you home, yeah? You look like you could use a bit of rest.”</p><p>He helped Paul into the car, kissing him again, and started to drive off out of the car park. “Thanks, Johnny. I really love you.”</p><p>“And you know I love you, too, Macca.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>